


Trade Mistakes

by VampireVengence



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A record of Ryan's few encounters with the one known as Pete Wentz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade Mistakes

When Ryan first met Pete he was seventeen years old at an under age's club. This band Fall Out Boy was playing so Ryan and Brendon were heading down there. They weren't a huge band but they'd heard good things so the two boys decided to check them out. They were not disappointed. The set was great and Ryan completely lost himself to the music in the middle of the pit, surrounded by scene kids.

Ryan was a pretty sure he'd sweated his eyeliner down his cheekbones as he went to the bar and ordered a coke. "What no beer?" A voice asked behind him "it's an under eighteen's club." He pointed out as he turned and hello, gorgeous guys alert! Then he realised said guy just happened to be the bassist. "Oh shit yeah, I forgot. I don't know where I am half the time!" He chuckled displaying a full set of bright white teeth that contrasted brilliantly with his tanned skin. "Pete." He said, extending a hand "Ryan."

Within the hour Ryan found himself with his back shoved up against the brick wall of the back alley of the club. Pete pressing hot, wet kisses against the soft spot of his neck with his hand down Ryan's pants jerking him hard. "Oh fuck." Ryan gasped he was pretty proud of how long he had lasted considering he was seventeen and an extremely hot twenty one year old was getting very intimate acquainted with his dick. He came hard with a stuttered gasp and slumped back against the wall "my turn." Pete purred before capturing Ryan's lips. Pete's lips were chapped and dry against Ryan's moist ones. He flipped them over so Pete was up against the wall and quickly unbuttoned Pete's skin tight jeans, he didn't waste time getting down on his knees and taking Pete's flushed member into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and swallowed him up, deep throating instantly. Pete let out a low moan and tangled his fingers in Ryan's hair. He didn't last long.

They both buttoned up their pants and lent panting against the wall. "Your mouth... Jesus!" Was the only coherent thing that Pete managed to get out which Ryan took as a complement. Pete lent in and pressed their lips together once more, he deepened it as he pulled Ryan closer and Ryan whimpered a little. A voice called from the end of the alley "Wentz! Stop teasing the jailbait and get your ass up here now. We gotta go!" Pete pulled away chuckling slightly "nice meeting you Ryan." So that was the first time he met Pete Wentz.

The second time he met Pete was a few years later when Panic! At The Disco were showing him their stuff in the hopes of getting signed to Decaydance. They'd set up their equipment and were waiting in the small performance space where they had been told that someone from the label would come and see them. No one had expected Pete Wentz to walk through the door. The four lads exchanged identical 'oh my god' looks, the other three because hella it's Pete Wentz but not Ryan. Ryan's first thought was back to that night all those years ago in the alley. He shook his head clear as Brendon gave a quick introduction and they launched into the first song.

They played four songs in total and Ryan did not look up once the entire time they played. He couldn't. He knew Pete didn't remember him, why would he? It was years ago and Ryan hated to think how many guys and girls Pete had had his way with in back alleys of clubs. Ryan wasn't special and he'd always known that. All that aside they got signed! All four of them squealed and jumped around with delight, even Brent who hardly ever showed emotion. It was an unusual day, Ryan's second experience with Pete.

Then came tour. Panic! had been invited to support Fall Out Boy on tour an offer that was frankly impossible to refuse. Ryan wasn't worried, he figured they'd all get to know each other and become friends, Pete didn't remember anyway right? Well this seemed to work until halfway through the second week in. Panic! had had a particularly amazing set and where all high from adrenaline backstage. Brendon had pulled Ryan into a hug as they jumped around excitedly. Pete joined in pulling both lads into him and pressing a quick, wet smacker onto Ryan's lips. Though a little startled Ryan didn't think much of it, he'd seen him kiss Patrick loads of times.

He didn't give it a second thought until two nights later, after the show he was heading towards the dressing room to get his last few bits before heading to the bus. They still had a half hour until bus call but Ryan had nothing better to do with his time, until he found himself being dragged into a storage cupboard. It was cluttered and pitch black and Ryan could feel the panic start to rise in him until an all too familiar pair of lips found his.  _Pete._

"You looked so hot on stage tonight." He mumbled against Ryan's lips "you haven't changed much over the past few years, matured a little but just as hot as I remember."  _Oh so he remembers then._ Ryan blushed a little at the complement and was suddenly grateful for the darkness "you've not done too badly yourself." Pete chuckled as he grazed his teeth along Ryan's neck causing the younger lad to gasp. He continued to nip and suck at Ryan's neck whilst grinding his erection against his crotch making him gasp and whimper.

Pete got down on his knees and skilfully undone Ryan's skin tight jeans. He wiggled them down along with his boxers, running his tongue up the inside of his thigh causing the muscles in his leg to quiver and his hardened cock to twitch against his stomach. He took Ryan into his mouth and sucked hard, swirling his tongue around the head and lapping at the slit Ryan groaned loudly and gripped tightly at Pete's shoulders as he slurped his way up and down his member. Ryan marvelled at the skill of Pete's mouth as his tongue pushed up against the underside causing a wave of pleasure to wash over him. He came hard as Pete deep throated him making him gag slightly as he pulled off.

Pete pressed his lips against Ryan's hard making him cringe a little as he tasted himself in Pete's mouth. "I'm going to fuck you now Ryan." He growled as he undid his pants and flipped Ryan around so his hands were pressed against the wall and his legs were spread. Ryan groaned as he felt two of Pete's fingers slip inside of him and begin to scissor his entrance. He pulled out and there was a tearing noise as Pete used his teeth to rip into the foil packet before slipping it on and lining up with Ryan's entrance.

He slowly pushed in to compensate for the lack of lube and make things more comfortable for Ryan who mewled softly as he lent back against Pete whilst he thrust into him. He rocked his hips back into Pete's thrusts groaning as sweat began to form a thing sheen on his skin. Pete pressed his face in between Ryan's shoulder blades and groaned loudly "so close." He bit into Ryan's shoulder as he came, muffling the groan. He tied off the condom and dropped in to the floor before the pair redressed and left the cupboard to join the others at the buses five minutes late for bus call.

Two weeks later during a few nights break the Fall Out Boy bus broke down and as the Panic! lads were only in a battered old van they were forced to make an unscheduled stop in a grotty motel. They only had two twin rooms available meaning everyone was forced to share beds which is how Ryan found himself in bed with Pete.

He woke up during the night though at first he wasn't sure why then he noticed Pete. He was lying behind him on his side, his breath was heavy and he was biting into his fist and his arm was moving in fast, jagged bursts. Ryan's eyes bulged as Pete made a small whimpering gasp. He was wanking; the realisation hit Ryan like a tonne of bricks. And then he was hard, each barely audible whimper sent tingles straight down between Ryan's legs. He had to press the heel of his hand into his crotch and bite the inside of his cheek to keep silent as he laid watching Brendon and Spencer sleeping in the bed across the room. Pete came with a muffled shudder but Ryan didn't dare to move until he heard Pete's slow, even breaths at which point he stumbled to the bathroom and jerked off until he came so hard his vision blurred.

On the last night of tour they had a scheduled hotel night with a bed each. Ryan went straight to his room and stripped down to his boxers before collapsing onto his bed exhausted. He heard the door click open followed by footsteps; he didn't bother to open his eyes. There was a long silence before Ryan felt the bed dip beside him before a hand caressed his hip "fuck off Brendon." He loved Brendon like a brother, but he could not be dealing with his hyperness right now. He could feel hot breath against his ear "it's me." Ryan opened one eye to see Pete grinning down at him "what are you doing here?" He sat up causing Pete to rock back on his heals a little still showing a full set of bright white teeth. "Well everyone decided to hit the club so I figured you could use the company." He whispered seductively before leaning in and pressing their lips together.

Their lips moulded together as Ryan melted into it, brain wondering idly why he kept putting himself through this. What was Pete's game? He soon told his brain to shut the hell up as Pete promptly stripped his t-shirt off and straddled Ryan's lap. Unfortunately his brain decided not to cooperate with the rest of him and started ordering his mouth into action. "Pete... Stop." He gasped. Pete pulled back and quirked an eyebrow "I can't do this." Pete blinked confusion talking over his face "what's wrong?" Ryan sighed "everything. Everything is wrong!" Pete sat stunned as Ryan continued to rant "I'm not gonna keep letting you put me through this. I'm not some meaningless, free back alley fuck you can have whenever you want! I'm not gonna be used like this." Pete stiffened "that's all you think this is? A meaningless fuck to sooth an itch?" It was Ryan's turn to be confused "well what else am I supposed to think?" Pete's face turned hard as anger took over "I don't know Ryan, maybe that I'm not a completely heartless dick? Or maybe this is about more than sex? Maybe because I like you? No scratch that. LOVE you! Hell I've been stupid for you since I first fucking met you all those years ago! But no, I'm just a sex crazed, emotionless user right?!"

Ryan sat stiff with shock. He could not believe his ears, Pete loved him? That was crazy! Why would Pete love him? He was nothing special. Pete glared; hands balled into fists at his side as he stood up, grabbed his t-shirt and headed to the door. It shut with a loud slam as Ryan finally came to his senses. Pete felt the same way he did! But it was too late, Pete had gone. That was the last time he saw Pete Wentz. 


End file.
